Fresh start
by 444EDEN444
Summary: Derek left for an unknown reason, he didnt know that Chloe was pregnet when he left. 6 years laters later, Chloe is a werewolf and Derek and his family wants to come back. How will she react? How will they react? Chlerek eventually...Reviews or not, i hope you like it :)
1. CHAPTA 1 !

**THIS IS SET WHEN CHLOE IS LIKE 26...YOU MIGHT BE CONFUSED AT THE START BUT, YOULL CATCH ON.**

**I do not own the DP series**

I stare at the old picture of me and Derek at our wedding, we were only 18. Silly. Reckless. But, we did anyway. I sigh. Derek's gone. I don't know were but he is. He left with Kit, Tori, and Simon. Aunt Lauren died a year ago in a car crash...just like my mother did...I miss her and Derek...

*flashback*

I just got home from my appointment! I'm so excited to tell Derek my husband. Aunt lauran will say 20 is to young to have a child but im exited! Once Im at e front door I open it and yell "I'm home! And i come barring neeews!" No awnser. I walk throigh thr entire home and start to panic. there is a note on the bedside table it reads

_my dear Chloe_

_I am leaving...I cannot tell you why but i am. Understand that i love you and will never stop loving you. You are one of the most kindest, caring, most butiful people on earth and I hope you know this. Goodbye. I love you._

_ Love Derek_

_*End of flashback*_

I put the picture quickly into the box that reads "Mommy's Things" Jenniffer (name after my mother) wrote it, she and her brother,Greyson, both are 5 years old and are the most Butiful children in the world. Jen looks like her father with his black hair and head shape but, has my blue eyes. Grey looks more like me with the blond hair and my head shape. He has Dereks stunning green eyes.

I hear "MOMMY GREY TOOK !" Mr. stuffens is Jen's teddy bear. "IM COOOMING" i yell. Suddently my arm twitches. the change is coming...

*flashback*

"he is coming from the left!" Liz whispers even though they cant here her. Ramon has come back and is chasing after me through the woods. I was just trying to get some groceries and cut through the woods but, history comes to but me in the butt... Ramon is in wolf form crashing through the trees behind me. A fall on a root and start backing up until i hit a tree and his giant body comes barreling on top of me licking his lips. I know he wants Derek but, i dont know were he is and if I did I woudnt tell him. I raise one of my hands to say i surrender and the other covering my stomach to protect my babies. "I SAID I DONT KNOW WERE THE HELL HE IS RAMON!" i yell supprisengly with no studder. He huffes and backs up so I stand and take out my knife becuase he isnt going to turn around he is going to atack. Ive seen the way a werewolf looks when he is about to pounce, ive seen it on Derek. Ramon jumps and clamps down on my left arm. i cry out in pain. As I stab him in the shoulder Liz comes back and smashes him with a rock. My left arm is covered in blood and it stings like a crazy. But, thats not what im freaking out about... I just got bit... by a...werwolf...

*end of flashback*

I didnt realize till after that I could change when i want with in miliseconds. Ramon was tested on by the EG and can create epic werewolves with a bite. After that i still turned back without clothes so i went to a super amazing sorcerer by the name of Eric Garmoth. He made it so when i change back i keep my clothes on, i dont know how, but its pretty fricken useful. Ramon died a couple days later by the pack when i did some research.

I call Liz and she shows up in my face "Yeeessss..." "Oh hey Liz, can you do me a favor?" "SHURE ANTHING MY GOOD SIR!" in a british accent. i giggle. "Can you watch the kids, i gotta change" "Oh shur!" Jen and Grey are both Necromancers, they arent as strong as me,but, they can see Liz and she is a great babysitter. "Thanks Liz i appressiate it"

I walk down the hallway to the kids room and see my two kids playing with lego blocks. "I see you have figured it out!" i say through the door frame. "Yes mommy, i said sorry and now were alright again" Greyson is very mature for his age. "Hey guys i gotta run out and change is that ok?" They understand what the change is, I explained to them that I turn into a wolf but didnt tell them that it hurts like hell. "SURE mommy can we come?" Jen always askes this " no babe, but Liz is going to watch you!" i say. Just when i say that Liz comes popping in and says hi.

* * *

Sadly just because i can turn when i want doesnt mean i dont have weekly changes that hurt... These take longer and have alot more pain. My 'super' changes still hurt but, its just a rush of pain not a on going one. One last spasm and im done full wolf form. I start to gallop to the back of the house because the kids like to run around with me, the back of the house is completly conceled from the front. The kids can understand me when im in wolf form, its like telapathy or something... when i get at the edge of the clearing and see the back door I stop dead... i smell someone that i thought i would never smell again...

Tori...


	2. TORI EXPLAINS

**HERE COMES CHAPTTTTEEERRRRR TWOOOOOOOOO**

**I DO NOT OWN THE DP SERIES if i did i would cry**

When i walk around i see She is at the door looking at a peice of paper, im guessing it has the house number on it. How did she find us?! Ive moved so many times! Well she is Tori, she wont stop till she get what she wants... How do I aprouch this! I cant do anything when im in wolf form! i call Liz and telapathy say to my kids come out the back door im back! Just after I say that I hear movement from just inside the back door and i sprint towards the back just then i hear a knock on the door and Tori whisper too herself "Please let her be in hear please please please!" I run faster. My kids are now outside waiting for me. When I get there Grey yells "MOMMY MOMMY!" and i run too them just as the gate opens and Tori runs in. I spin and hop infront of Grey and Jen and bare my teeth. "oh god" she starts to back up than looks in my eyes and fur. I know if I was in human form I would be crying "mum who is that?" Liz awnsers the qustein "To-to-Tori?" I nod my head slightly. "chloe?" Tori whispers. "hey mum thats your name!" Jen says. I think Grey catches on because he shushes her. "OH MY GOD CHLOE!" Tori runs at me but my instinct backs me up with my children and I bear my teeth more and I start too growl. I didnt mean too i just did! Tori was suprised and backs up slowly and whispers "im sorry". My leg starts too twitch and i look at Liz and she gets the message and so does my kids. They start to back up too give me room. I try too speed the procces with my super change power and it does help it oly takes 1 minute to change this time.

Tori is in the same spot i left her when i started to change is staring in awe. I get up quickly and back up too my kids and put my arm around each of them. "w-w-ow" Tori states. "Why are you here?!" i say a little too bitterly. "I-I-I found y-y-ou so i kinda came?" Tori awnser probely suprised the way i said it "Why so you can leave again?!" i whisper "no! Chloe listen i wanted to talk to you." i think about it for a second and say to Liz "take Grey and Jen inside" and she does. "thankyou" Tori whispers "why did you come for real Tori" i say once Liz shuts the door "ok fine, we need a place to stay for a bit until we can get on our feet" "who is _WE_?!" i say the we bitterly "well umm...Me of course and umm...Simon...a-a-nd well-" i cut her off with a short laugh "no chance" I say and start to walk to the house. She stops me by putting her hand on my elbow "please Chloe...We need you..." Tori would only say that if she really needs it. "fine...but, first, why did you leave?" Tori drops her hand and I turn back to her "Kit wanted us too leave without you..." "BUT WANTS TO STAY AT MY HOUSE! WITH MY KIDS! DANGERING EVERYONE AROUND HERE!" i yell! How dare THEM! how dare any of them for coming too my house! "CHLOE LISTEN HE FORCED US TOO HE SAID THAT WE WERE IN DANGER AND HE HAD YOU COVERED! I DIDNT KNOW THAT WHEN WE LEFT THAT HE WAS ONLY BRINGING HIS KIDS!" I stand there for a moment and than she says "Derek left at first becuase of this...but...but than he said he was a beast and he didnt want to hurt you...than kit died when we were in Hawaii...I took us so long too get to Canada" i live in Canada right now, in Oshawa, Ontario...Not very known "I said yes...I might not like it but, we will have too move soon so if you need to get on your feet we will have to move our asses out of here quick if you could find me."she nods and stands there "ill try to find a room for you to sleep in and get it ready..."

* * *

Ive finished doing the guest room... When my father died he gave all his money too me. he knew i was alive because i showed up at his death bed before he died. I cried. alot. Since he had alooot of money I can move like werever. That said, we will probally move in 2 or 3 days at the most so all i did was quickly packed the kids stuff early and put to guest beds down to blow up. the kids can sleep with . what will happen when I see him. He left me to fend off the EG group from me AND his kids! He should know he is not a crazy killer, he should know! We will just have too wait to find out...


	3. MURDERCOOKIES

**ME:I LIKE MURDER COOKIES  
: #MURDERCOOKIES  
ME:I OWN DP SERIES  
: #EDENDOESNTOWNDPSERIES  
ME: HASHTAG STOP WITH THE HASHTAGS!  
: #imsry**

Than I smell him._ Derek . _"Mommy people are here!" i hear jen yell. i look out the window and see him. I open the window and a waft of him comes through. He smells like...mate...i sigh and close the wondow. I run out of the kids room down the stairs to the front door and open it. before i realize what im doing i run off the porch jump the stairs to get down off of it and in mid flight change. Simon saw it all "HOLY SHIT!" simon yells. Derek is staring too but im running straight at him so he doesnt have time too react. _SMASH!_ i crash into his side and here a crack. I broke his rib but, i dont stop there. when he is doubled over I back up and ram into his legs knocking him over him landing face first on the cement. Simon and Tori are standing there in disbeleif, im slwoly walking over too Derek. i get real up close too his face and growl. Maybe i can talk to him through telaphic things. How fucking DARE you! you left me too fight the EG alone! I have 2 kids! and there yours! U can stay here until your back on your feet but, once you have money you...are...gone! You werent a beast before but now...you left...maybe you are... Derek nods still on the ground and I huff and back up to the porch. Still staring at his face and his eyes watching me I change while backing up. His eyes go wide. "SICK YOU CAN CHANGE AND YOU KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON!" i glare at Simon and he shuts up. I run back in the house and get the kids. I can pick both up with ease with my super strengh. "come on your going to meet some family members" i say while picking them up "YAAAAY AUNT LAURAN!" Grey says smiling "No Grey, Aunt Lauran's gone...and never coming back" Jen says as i walk out of the room "ok mom, but, who are the new family members?" i keep quiet until we are on the porch and Tori runs up droping her bags on Simons foot "OWW!" i drop the kids to the white chiped porch as Tori reaches the children. Greyson puts out his hand so he can shake Tori's hand. Jen sees this and does the same thing looking proud of herself. Tori looks confused for a second than shakes Greys hand and Grey says "Im Grey, who are you?" in a professianal voice. Jeniffer giggles quiatly and whispers "im jen" than Tori says "um...im Auntie Tori" and he nods with Jen. Next comes Simon with Toris bags "YO KIDS IM UNCLE SIMON!" he is so weird.

i show tham to the old play room and realize Dereks still outside so i walk ou to the porch. He is in the blue cheap car that they arrived in. I walk around the back and hop in the passenger seat. My mind starts to go foggy with the smell of him. " im sorry about earlier..." i say because thats all i can think about. "no...NO you shoudnt be...i was stupid, i deserved it...you a werewolf?" "ya...Ramon...History tends to come and bite you in the ass."

"Amen"

"Amen" i repeat

"I didnt mean it you know" i say after awhile. "what?" he asks. "I ment that you can...stay...I think I want you in the childrens lives...mine too" he chuckles "Me too..." I cant take it anymore, the mate smell is too strong. I kiss him across the seat. he realizes it after awhile and kisses me back. his lips are soft...and now i can smell him better... Sawdust and colohne...not in a bad way, like what a guy smells like after a shower. good. Derek whispers into my ear " your my mate chloe" and I whisper back "I know"

**SRY ITS SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET TO THE POINT! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD SOMETHING**


End file.
